Is she still waiting?
by JessieWills
Summary: A fic based on Flynn coming to terms with the death of Simone, but what happens if she hadn't really died? Disclaimer: I don't own Librarian, however great it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is the first time I've ever written something for The Librarian so I'm really sorry if it's appalling. I also know it's really short but it's only the opening, but I promise the next one will be longer. Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own The Librarian or any of these characters. I'm just using them for my own means! **

Every corner he turned, he saw her. He saw her across the street or down the stairs, in the library or in a shop. He just saw her everywhere he went. For weeks he mourned her secretly, the fact no one else knew about Simone broke his heart as it meant he had no one to talk about his feelings to, although it was unlikely that he would even if he did have the chance. Sighing, he entered his flat and saw candles lit everywhere causing him to look around for someone to blame but finding no one. Walking over to his bedroom, he stared at the piece of paper on the bed and the rose beside it. Picking up the piece of paper, he stared at the familiar curly handwriting and took in the address and time written on it before smiling. Was it really her? Was she really alive? Was she really coming back to him? Sliding the letter into his jacket pocket, he sighed as he stared at all the candles and laughed, knowing it wouldn't be worth it blowing them all out as it just caused unnecessary effort and the thought that it might have been her that had gone to this effort made him less able to come to terms with the fact it was a fire hazard and if it got out of control it might end up killing him, the only thing he could really think about was how Simone might still be alive and out there waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the old building, he sighed as he saw no one. No figures moving, no words echoing around the great room, leading him to believe that this was all a joke set up by someone who knew something. Somehow! Walking around the room slowly, he began to take in the magnificent building once more even though he'd visited it hundreds of times in his past but this time he wasn't taking in the monuments and the images, this time he was also searching, looking to see whether she was hidden there.

"Simone" he whispered finally, knowing he was giving up on the one thing that had made him hopeful and this was probably a joke, set out by someone cruel and heartless who somehow knew how to hurt him in the worst way.

"Flynn" a voice declared and he turned, almost gasping as the site of the woman before him. Her dark hair reflecting her pale skin and the red dress she was wearing enhancing the chillness of her skin. Running over, he pulled her into his arms and felt her head bury against his shoulder as he held her, desperately trying to hide the tears that were threatening to run down his cheeks. Looking up, she stared and slowly slipped her hand across his cheek, the familiarity of her cold skin no longer sending shivers down his spine but rather making him smile as she continued to look at him. "Flynn" she mumbled again, convincing herself that this was real.

"Simone" he laughed as she nodded, her arms wrapping around his neck while his wrapped around her waist. "You're alive" he declared bluntly as she shrugged. "Well sort of alive" he whispered as she leant in, their foreheads touching as she smiled and sighed, the sigh causing him to relax slightly as she remained in his arms.

"I didn't know what to do Flynn, I just woke up here and I knew that it meant I was supposed to be with you" she whispered, her accent clear and beautiful like it had been just a few weeks ago when they'd said goodbye. "I didn't know how to tell you without you freaking out".

"Simone, I love you, you've come back to me that's all that matters" he whispered as she nodded and sighed, tears trickling down her cheeks as he sighed and rubbed them away slowly with his thumb. "Although it would have probably given me a heart attack" he laughed as she nodded and hugged him, the feel of him close to her causing her to smile. "Where are you staying…".

"Around" she whispered as he pushed her face up gently with his thumb, their eyes looking into each other's, half checking that this was real and that they weren't dreaming, like they had both spent weeks doing. "Different places each day, wherever you were I went".

"Stalker" he laughed as she smiled and moved closer, their lips practically together. "I don't mind if you stalk me forever".

"Forever is a long time Flynn" she declared as he nodded and smiled. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with me".

"Of course I do woman, I love you and I'm not going to lose you again" he whispered as she sighed and sat down, him quickly joining her. "What's wrong".

"You're not going to lose me again but one day I'm going to lose you" she mumbled as he held onto her hand. "And you'll never come back to me Flynn" she whispered, his arms pulling her closer to him as she felt a tear run down her cheek, the emotions she felt killing her inside for the third time.

"You know there's a way to stop that" he mumbled as she shook her head. "I want to be with you forever Simone and if that's how to do it then I want it" he whispered as she continued to shake her head, tears streaming down her cheeks but they were silent. "Simone…".

"I would never do that to you Flynn, I would never make you feel the pain I've felt all these years" she whispered, the tears slowly stopping as she stared at him. "Because I love you" she mumbled as she leant up and kissed his cheek gently, him turning gently and moving his lips against hers, soft and gentle but explaining all the emotions they'd secretly shared over the past few weeks while separated.

XOXOXO

Walking out of the building, she wrapped her arm around his and sighed as she rested her head slowly against his shoulder, her eyes shutting briefly unknown to the fact that he was watching her, enjoying having her close to him again. Stopping, he smiled and pulled her into his arms, a giggle escaping from her lips as he slowly swayed her along to the imaginary music he had in his head, the dance similar to that of their first night together in New Orleans. No one said anything and the only noise was that of the cars driving past while they remained alone, a shocking thing for where they were.

"Where are you staying tonight" he asked as she sighed and looked up at him, a smile appearing on her face while he continued to sway her around to the silent music. Her eyes told him that she didn't know and that the movement of his hand running down her back told her that he was thinking. "Stay with me, I have enough space and I have a freezer for all your, you know" he mumbled still not able to come to the terms with the word blood.

"You don't mind" she whispered, a smile appearing across his face as she stared at him, the smile giving her some confidence in his statement as his hand remained at her hip. "I don't want to get in your way, you have such a life Flynn…".

"Simone, my life is with you, I thought you'd seen that" he declared as she bit her bottom lip gently. "I thought you realised that I want to just be with you".

"But I can't go out in the day, we'll never be able to go out together or enjoy things like others do, we'll never see each other" she whispered, a tear running down her cheek causing him to sigh and wipe it away. "I don't want to ruin what life you have".

"Simone you're my life, anyway all the occasions I want to show you off at are in the evening so it'll be fine" he laughed as she smiled. "I don't care if we're confined to just going out at night and that I never sleep, as long as you're with me I don't care" he whispered, a smile appearing on her face as she moved closer, her eyes closing before she pressed her lips gently against his, the movement of their lips together perfect and synchronised, the passion building up the longer they were together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your comments, I really appreciate them. This is the last chapter for this story as I didn't know where to go with it, so I hope you enjoy. **

Opening his eyes, he rolled in his bed, a smile appearing on his face as he stared at the woman next to him. Although she was fast asleep, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. The blanket covering her body to save her modesty but the paleness of her shoulders reminded him of her cold beauty. The beauty he'd fallen so desperately in love with. Sitting up, he stared at the clock on the wall, informing him that he was already late for work causing him to groan and climb out of bed, pulling on his clothes quickly.

"Where's my shoes?" he moaned, desperately trying to remember where he'd kicked them off last night in his desperation to touch her again, to have her once more. "Shoes" he declared, forgetting she was asleep for a moment, his voice waking her. Sitting up, she pulled the blanket around her and stared as he crawled on the floor in search of his shoes.

"Have you tried next to the front door?" she asked causing him to stand up and kiss her, a smile on his face.

"You…brilliant…gorgeous…sexy…clever…woman" he announced between kisses before she laughed.

"Shoes" she reminded causing him to nod and run off in search of them. Walking back in, he smiled as he watched her lie back down on the bed, biting her lip in silence.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked causing her to look at him and giggle gently. "Now I want to know" he declared.

"I was just thinking about last night, about how brilliant it was" she mumbled causing him to walk over and kiss her again, her hands slipping under his shirt. "Your late" she whispered.

"I don't care right now" he mumbled onto her lips before kissing her once more. "I'm enjoying this too much".

"I'll be here when you get back" she announced causing him to sigh and sit down on the bed, his back facing her as he began to tie his shoes up. Sitting behind him, she smiled as she ran her fingers up and down his back, her lips moving onto his neck. "I'll be here forever if you want me to be" she whispered, a mixture of her accent and what she was doing causing him to groan.

"Simone, I'm never going to get to work if you keep doing that" he moaned, even though he wasn't upset over the fact.

"Doing what?" she asked causing him to turn around to face her.

"Being so deviously perfect" he whispered before kissing her again. "Now, I've got to go or they'll send out a search party" he announced causing her to nod as he climbed off the bed and walked towards the door frame. Standing there, he sighed before turning around and looking at her. Realising how much he wanted her to be there every time he woke up and went to bed. He wanted to make love to her forever and kiss her until there wasn't any possibility to do it anymore. "Simone?" he asked causing her to look up.

"You're never going to get to work" she declared causing him to smile at her. "What's the matter Flynn?" she asked.

"Just wondering if you'd marry me" he announced.

XOXOXOXO

Standing in front of the mirror, she let a giggle slip from her lips as she ran her finger across the ring that rested on her finger. She loved it. The simplicity of it and yet the beauty of it enchanted her and she was glad she got to wear it forever. Hearing a knock at the door, she turned as it opened to reveal Flynn, dressed in a suit, the smile on his face larger than she'd ever seen.

"Are you ready?" he asked causing her to nod and walk towards him, the long white dress she was wearing complimented her to perfection he realised as he stared at her from the doorway, his arm wrapping around her when she reached him. "You really are perfect Simone".

"So are you" she giggled before kissing him gently. "Shouldn't we be going?" she asked as he led her out of the room towards the registry office. They'd kept it small, just them and his mother and work colleagues. There was no need for anyone else. It was just about them now. Standing in front of the minister, Simone smiled as she stood beside the man she'd fallen so badly in love with, their hands still held together tightly. The ceremony was small and sweet, Flynn's mother bursting into tears as he whispered his vows, laughing half way through as he realised that he was finally marrying the woman of his dreams, his vows quickly changing half way through as well.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you many now kiss your bride" the minister declared as Flynn pulled her close, his lips connecting to hers before she had time to realise what was going on. Moving away slightly, he smiled as she stood there with her eyes shut for a moment.

"I love you Mrs Carsen" he declared causing her to laugh gently.

"I love you too Mr Carsen" she announced, her arms wrapping his neck as she kissed him once more, thanking whatever had brought her back to life and what had brought her back to him.


End file.
